


Aomine Daiki, The Peeping Tom

by jaegerbombastic (gabrielle015)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, But i do ship it, F/M, I love her, Masturbation, and i love him, aomine daiki being a pervert, does that make sense, momoi having some fun, they are not my otp however
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielle015/pseuds/jaegerbombastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Golden Week, and Aomine decides to sleep over at Momoi's for a night. He learns two things: to always knock, and that he was attracted to his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aomine Daiki, The Peeping Tom

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed some self indulgent, explicit Momoi x Daiki because this is the filth that flows through my mind I've secured my place in Hell I know. Plus, I just wanted Momoi to have some fun.

Aomine learned two things that night. One: always knock. Two: he was attracted to his best friend.

It was Golden Week, and besides having ample time to do whatever, whenever, he had Satsuki to help him plan the week out.

Everyone was taking a mini vacation, having parties, or hanging out every day with their friends. Aomine didn’t really care for any of that. Any time he didn’t have to be stuck in a stuffy classroom was good enough for him; he didn’t need to go out to be satisfied.

Except Satsuki was not satisfied with doing nothing. A few days before Golden Week started, she had called him and not so kindly pushed that he was not going to be a hermit for seven days and that she had made plans.

Plans involved meet ups at local basketball courts for quick games with varying high school basketball members. There were fundraisers going on that week, and people happily paid a few dollars to see great games between students.

Apparently, the day that he and Kagami did a one-on-one, the vendors made about one thousand total dollars on food and snacks, and they racked up on entrance fees. Aomine didn’t feel a swell of pride or anything, but it was cool knowing that people enjoyed watching him play, he guessed.

He wouldn’t admit that to Satsuki though. Although she probably already knew because when they were leaving the park and heading to Maji burger, she kept wearing this shit eating grin on her face.

He told his mother that he would be spending the night at Satsuki’s, to which there was no protest. He had packed a duffle with clean clothes to sleep in, and a few essentials, like his phone, and his favorite Mai-chan magazine.

After a long day of playing with teammates and rivals, Aomine had eaten, showered, and was currently stuck on the couch watching some dumb teenage angst movie with Satsuki.

She had changed into something more comfortable for lounging around; long sweat pants and a tshirt. She was sitting the way she always did when she was comfortable a home; one leg underneath a thigh and the other dangling off the couch.

Her parents had decided to take a small excursion for the week, and wouldn’t be back until the day school started again the next week. They had invited Satsuki, but she declined. Aomine didn’t understand why she would pass up a chance to go; she liked traveling and photography. It would have been the perfect opportunity for her.

But he didn’t ask her, not as they were seating a good distance apart on the couch. They both watched the movie, Aomine inserting small comments here and there about how basic the plot was and how basic the main character was and how basic the music choice was and-

“Dai-chan,” Momoi laughed. “It’s a dumb teenage movie. It’s not meant to be taken seriously.”

He hummed in response, crossing his arms and settling back into the couch.

He didn’t know he had started to doze off until Momoi had shaken him awake gently.

The credits were already done rolling on the screen and the title screen had resurfaced. Momoi had already dragged the guest futon out of the hall closet into the living room.

Aomine got up and heard something crack (that probably wasn’t good) and helped out by moving  the coffee table out of the way so Satsuki could roll out the futon.

 She quickly announced that she was going to shower and sleep because the third and final day of the basketball fundraiser was tomorrow and she had a feeling there would be a lot of people there again.

Aomine didn’t argue, he just turned out the lights on the first floor of the house, made sure the doors were locked, and left one lamp on in the living room corner as he tried to make himself comfortable on the futon.

She had left him a thin blanket, and he felt goose bumps surface on his bare arms. Packing a tank top to sleep in probably wasn’t the best idea. He fumbled around on his phone for a while before letting it flop next to him. He rolled on his back and placed his arms behind his head, feeling his eyes slip closed again.

And then he remembered

Mai-chan.

His duffle bag was upstairs in Satsuki’s room. That’s where he had left it after he showered and changed. He decided that a little alone time would help kick him into a good sleep, and it’s not like Momoi didn’t know. The most she would do is call him gross, but that was a norm. She’d been calling him that since he started looking at those types of magazines. Whatever, he was a energetic (to a degree) teenage boy.

He walked up the old stairs, scowling at them creaking under his feet. When he reached the second floor, he headed down the hallway to the last door on the left. That was her bedroom. He could still see her lamp light on underneath the door, and the bathroom across the hall was dark, so she must have been finished bathing.

And this is where he learned his first lesson. To always knock. No matter if you’ve just been barging in on someone for their entire life with no apologies. No matter how long you’ve been friends; just knock.

And Aomine didn’t.

Just by him creaking open the door, what he could hear was enough to make him stop breathing and halted him from opening the door the rest of the way; lest she hear him.

He had a computer, he had the Internet. He watched porn. He knew those sounds all too well.

There was light panting, occasionally interrupted by a soft, desperate moan, and wet noises. Wet flesh noises. Aomine _knew_.

Even worse, Satsuki’s bed faced the door, and he strained his eyes to get the best picture he could.

She was completely naked, her towel underneath her body on the bed. Her legs were shamelessly spread open, and while one hand was working between her thighs, the other was clasped around a full breast.

He had never seen her naked before. The closest would be a bathing suit, but that didn’t count. He also knew nothing about her love or sex life, other than that she had never done it before but she thought Wakamatsu was cute and she let him flirt from time to time. She knew that Aomine did, because he had text her and told her the night it happened.

Besides that basic knowledge, the two never discussed sex.

But here his best friend was, smooth, pale, full thighs trembling as she vigorously worked a hand over her clit.

_Fuck_.

Satsuki was a teenage girl, and Aomine knew girls had needs too, but this was _her_. She was all strategy and smiles and helpfulness and scolding and absolutely nothing even remotely sexual. Or that’s what he tried to tell himself.

He’d thought of her a few times, alone, late at night in his room. But it always felt wrong to think of her that way, too weird and too personal. Things had never been that way between the two of them and they didn’t need to be. Neither of them probably wanted it to be.

This circumstance, however, changed the game.

He was aware that his mouth was now slightly hanging open in awe as he watched her touch herself. She was doing it quickly, much like one would do when they were trying to hurry up and get off so they could go to sleep.

She was so wet, he could hear and he could see. And the hand that was at her chest was tweaking a nipple. Her mouth was hung open, eyes shut tight, chest heaving up and down and hips gently undulating to the movement of her fingers.

‘Shit.’ Aomine said in his head.

He needed to go back down stairs. The purpose for which he was going to use his Mai-chan issue for was already stimulated by watching Satsuki rub herself and quite frankly he could already feel the excitement in his pajama pants growing.

She whispered a curse, and moved the hand she was using to rub her breasts down to her right thigh. She squeezed and kneaded the flesh there, nails digging in as she was getting closer.

Aomine gave in a little bit. He was going to go back down stairs in a minute, he swore it! But he let his right hand go to his groin and grip himself tightly, causing his own eyes to flutter closed a bit.

“Dai-chan.”

Aomine’s eyes widened. Did he hear right? Did Satsuki just fucking-

“Harder, Dai-chan.”

His own hand stilled, still gripped tightly around himself, but he wasn’t doing anything else. He did hear her correctly.

She was thinking of him. Satsuki was fucking thinking of him fucking her while she was rubbing herself like no tomorrow.

_Fuck_.

Her light moans had grown louder. She was definitely close now, as her hand was fumbling, messing up her own rhythm.

Aomine seized the opportunity then. Honestly he knew this wasn’t going to take him long. Forget the fact that this was about to mess up his pants.

He took the hand that had been at his groin and licked his palm, quickly sticking them in his pants and stroking himself.

Her noises were growing longer, and her curses were coming in shorter intervals. She never cursed, but here she was, swearing like a sailor to the thought of him.

Aomine’s unoccupied hand was resting on the door frame, giving himself some balance as he vigorously worked himself. He was already close.

He mouthed ‘fuck’ as she started tapping her clit lightly, the noises filling his ears and her heady moans making him bite his lip.

“Mmm, cum. I’m gonna _cum_.”

He didn’t know the details of what she was thinking of, but it must have been very vivid, because she was talking to him in this fantasy of hers, egging him on, letting him fuck her. Completely unaware that he was right outside her door, watching her do this to herself.

He’d deal with faking indifference in the morning, he’d deal with the possible guilt later. But not right now. Not as she had lifted both her legs and bent them at the knee, rubbing herself as quickly as she could, fisting her hand in her hair.

“Yesss, Dai-chan. Yes, yeah, I’m…fuck, _Daiki_!”

She came, and if her calling him by his first name didn’t push him over the edge, watching her spill herself over her fingers did.

He bit his bottom lip hard and came, feeling it all rush out, feeling his knees buckle under sudden weight.

Satsuki’s breathing calmed down, and before Aomine could grab the doorknob and close the door as quietly as possible, she spoke.

“Dai-chan. Your footsteps are loud, you know?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: nocanonhere


End file.
